The Mysterious Man in Red
by MetroidMan101
Summary: My take on how Rock and Blues met!


The Mysterious Man in Red

**Author's Note: This is my take on how Mega Man first met his older brother, Proto Man. Enjoy! (By the way, Mega Man is still called "Rock" in this.)  
**

(_Dr. Light's Lab_)

Roll wandered through the halls towards the front door. She, Dr. Light, and Rock were going into the city to buy parts for the experimental "Robot Masters". Both were waiting for her, along with the only Robot Master that was already finished.

Dr. Light smiled warmly. "Roll, this is Cut Man. He volunteered to come along and help us carry everything back."

Roll nodded. "Nice to meet you! Thanks for helping us."

(_Later, in the city_)

A gang of thieves were watching the street from an ally. One of them saw a lone figure walk past.

"Hey, guys. It's been a while since we got anyone. How the drifter in the red?"

Said person continued walking aimlessly, with no real intention. He only observed what was around him, taking in the sights.

"You! Stop right there!"

He turned to face the man who called him, only to find at least a dozen or so people had surrounded him.

"Give us all your cash, and we might let you live."

Their target groaned. "Seriously? There's STILL crime here? Man, for an advanced city..."

"Shut your face! He's not gonna give us the money, boys. Get 'im!"

They charged at him, but found the person gone. He reappeared behind one and delivered a powerful kick to his back, sending him to the ground.

"That's it! Now I have to use _this_!"

The leader of the gang pulled out a gun, but was unable to fire. a small blade sliced through it, rendering the weapon useless. Said blade turned around like a boomerang and flew back to the waiting arms of Cut Man, who returned it to his head. Rock and Roll arrived shortly after.

"Dr. Light! Come quickly!"

"Uh-oh! Let's split!"

As the gang ran off, the man in red realized who they were talking about and followed. Dr. Light ran up with his arms full of robot parts.

"I came as quickly as I could. What happened?"

Cut Man answered him. "The local bandits were trying to rob someone, and I saved him. He ran off when we called you.

"What did he look like?"

Roll spoke next. "He was wearing red clothes and had sunglasses on. He also wore a cape. I didn't get too good of a glimpse at him."

There was silence for a few moments as everyone thought about this. Rock, however, couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that stranger.

(_Several Hours Later_)

The four stood on a bridge, watching the sunset. Everyone had cheered up from earlier, but not for long. Someone else had started playing some kind of whistle in an incredibly somber tune **(A/N: Proto Man's theme! It really does sound sad!)**. They recognized the person as the one who ran from them earlier. People began listening to the man's whistle, and Roll even began tearing up a bit. There was a crowd on the bridge by the time he finished, and everyone applauded, much to his amusement. Rock moved through the people to get to him.

"You're that guy who we rescued earlier!"

"I am."

"Why'd you run?"

"I don't like being around well-known people like Dr. Light. I feel... awkward, you could say."

"What's your name?"

"People call me different things, but the most popular one is Blues. My 'beloved' whistle song contributes to that."

"I'm Rock, one of Dr. Light's creations."

Cut Man interrupted their conversation. "Rock! We're leaving!"

"I hope I see you again. I'll definitely remember you."

He turned to leave, but Blues said something that stopped him."

"I'm sure you will remember me. Us robots never forget a face."

"What?" Rock quickly turned back to him, only to find him gone. With a sigh, he left.

(_Two Years Later_)

**(A/N: Rock is now Mega Man)**

A flash of blue light and a descending beam signaled Mega Man's entrance into Break Man's arena. A _very_ familiar five-note whistle played, and the Robot Master entered. There was a short, yet difficult confrontation, with Mega Man as the victor. Right before Break Man left, he thought he noticed a word on his yellow cape.

"Blues..."

(_End_)

**Author's Note: If you wanted a description of the fight, too bad. I was too lazy to write it. Sorry! Once my writer's block clears, I'll go back to _An Unlikely Ally_. Bye!**


End file.
